1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to focus modules and, particularly, to a focus module and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical System) technology, has made microstructures, ultra-micro actuators, various ultra-micro sensors, micro optical parts, micro fluid devices and the like, easier to manufacture.
Recently, due to MEMS, electronic products with a camera module have become cheaper and thus more popular. However, the demand for ever smaller products that still include camera modules has increased but is difficult to meet because focus modules used in the camera cameras require gears, cams, motors and so on, which take up a lot of space.
What is needed, therefore, is a miniaturized focus module to overcome the above-described problem.